As is well known, the use of such applicator devices including a brush necessitates periodically dipping the brush into the liquid to reload it with the product.
Various solutions for increasing the length of time the brush can be used outside the bottle, and hence substantially to reduce the number of times that it must be dipped into the bottle in order to cover a predetermined surface area with the product, have already been proposed.
French Patent Application No. 2 585 934 relates to an applicator device of this type.